


One Night

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Passion, Romance, Sex, Taylor Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty and Taylor fool around in Taylor's bed. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

It was late at night. Brooklyn, New York, in an apartment building. On the third floor lived Taylor Reese. His floor was messy but Matty didn't care. They were together in the bed room, on the big mattress. They were naked; with Taylor laying on his back and Matty straddling him. Their penises were pressed together as Matty used his hands, running them up and down their lengths at the same time.

They didn't talk during sex, they didn't have to. They made plenty of eye contact and they both felt extremely close to the other; more so than usual. Something Taylor always wanted. Something Matty hadn't thought of until he realized Taylor's feelings after he risked his life for Matty's.

Matty rubbed his balls against Taylor's as he jerked the both of them, by rolling his hips. He looked down at Taylor, keeping his eyes on his face, watching his reactions, making sure Taylor was feeling good. He was; he kept tilting his head back, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips together, trying not to groan in his throat but doing so none the less. He kept his hands on Matty's hips, gently resting them against his skin, not holding him in place or trying to control what he did.

Taylor opened his eyes, looking up at Matty, lids low and lips slightly parted. Matty's cheeks were red and his eyes were intense, his pupils big, his full pink lips parted as he breathed.

Matty released their wet cocks then moved himself so his ass was just above Taylor's penis. He spit on his fingers and applied it to his hole, holding onto Taylor's cock just after, so it was pointing upward. He then slowly sat down on it, a little bit at a time, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back until Taylor was all the way inside. He stayed still at first, getting used to the feeling, looking at Taylor with his brows creased and lips parted. Taylor again had his eyes shut and his lips pressed together as the pleasure over-whelmed him, but he opened his eyes back up to look at Matty.

Slowly, Matty began to move, sitting on Taylor the entire while but sliding his ass forward and backward. Taylor bent his legs, moaning with his deep voice, tilting his head to the side before looking back at Matty. Matty leaned back against Taylor's legs, resting his hands on the mattress by Taylor's sides. He moved forward and backward, up and down, rolled his hips around. He moaned, breathlessly, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back. He moved faster and faster, harder.

Taylor couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips upward at the same time Matty moved. He reached his hand out and pulled on Matty's cock while the man was busy riding, putting all his effort into it to make Taylor feel good. Matty moaned once Taylor gripped his shaft, running his fist up and down, quickly. He took time to rub the head, something Matty loved and that drove him wild.

Once Taylor stopped, Matty got off his lap, gasping quietly as Taylor's cock left his ass. He then got onto the other side of the bed, bent over. He knew Taylor wanted a turn to dominate, and he'd give it to him. Their relationship was based a lot on equality. So Taylor got off his back and moved until he was kneeling behind Matty. He leaned over the man so his chest was pressed against Matty's back, then he held onto his penis to push it back in.

Matty moaned and tilted his head back, briefly, then bowed it as Taylor began to move back and forth. He jerked his cock as Taylor became faster, moved harder. He pulled all the way out then pushed all the way in, again and again, then he kept his cock inside and thrust it in as deeply as possible. He rolled his hips as Matty did, moved slowly and teasingly, then went back to pounding. Matty released his cock and moved his ass up and down, his back up like a frightened cat's then curving into a 'u'.

Taylor moved slower, kissing Matty's back and neck, brushing his nose and forehead against the man's pale, smooth skin. He then moved faster, holding onto Matty, hugging him, as he fucked him. Matty began to jerk his dick again and this time, he didn't stop, and didn't plan to until he came.

Their pleasure built and built, and both were moaning ceaselessly, Taylor's cock and Matty's ass throbbing. Beads of sweat made their way onto their bodies, which had heated with the rigorous movement. Then with one more brush against Matty's prostate and he started to cum, harder than he ever had before, and longer. Semen squirted out again and again, and by the time Matty was empty, he was weak and could hardly hold himself up. But he did as Taylor continued to ram into him, moaning louder and louder. Just before he shot, he pulled out, jerking himself until he exploded, his semen landing on Matty's back and ass.

Once empty, Matty laid down and then Taylor did beside him. For a moment they both just layed there, processing what they'd done, feeling slightly uncomfortable now that they were finished.

"Fuck..." Taylor said after a while. Matty laughed, looking at Taylor.

"Yeah..." he replied. Taylor looked back at Matty and laughed, too.

The End.


End file.
